olympus_academy_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Acceptance:Students/Ava Haven
What is your character's personality like? What do they like or dislike? What made them that way? At least 3-4 sentences. Ava is a little to herself sometimes, keeping away from older the older kids and from majority of people. Ava is also very insecure, always worrying that people won't like how she looks, her parentage and even what is inside her. She doesn't talk much to the older kids in case they don't like her, or Ava just thinks they don't like her. Ava is extremely curious as well, always walking off by herself to find new things and places, never new people though. What is your character's history? How did they find out about their supernatural genes? At least 5-7 sentences. Ava Haven was unusual at birth. Her mother was a river nymph while her father was a normal human. Her mother gave birth to Ava in the Muray River, Australia, which happened to be where the Rainbow Serpent had started gathering all of it's essence for the first time that century, before it sent a piece of it's spirit off to every river in Australia to make sure it stays alive. Feeling Ava being born into the river, the Rainbow Serpent thought what better to keep it alive then giving a part of it's spirit to a new born child. A part of it's spirit went into Ava as her mother took her out of the water to have her first breath of air. Ava wasn't how her mother expected to be, she was more human than nymph and she could sense that something extremely powerful was hiding inside of her. Being mostly human in an all nymph community was not a great experience for Ava growing up. The only reason Ava and her mother weren't shamed out of the community was because all the nymphs could feel the prescience of something powerful in Ava. Ava's mother didn't want Ava to know nothing about her father, that left as soon as he found out Ava's mother was pregnant, so she gave Ava her father's last name, Haven. Ava lived in the nymph community for all her life, always feeling out of place with every nymph type but water nymphs. Ava always loved the water since she was born and was where the Rainbow Serpent's spirit showed it's self for the first time, allowing Ava to spend more time playing in the water with the water nymph children. When Ava first walked off into the bush, her mother was extremely worried about her being bitten by a snake so she went into the bush, only to find Ava playing King Brown snake. To Ava the snake was talking to her, while her mother just heard the snake hissing and Ava talking normally. By the age of 10, Ava started hearing a voice in her head that sounded just like when she was playing with snakes. It always gave Ava advice on certain things, like how her mother's garden should be grown, what kind of snake she was playing with or how deep the water was. The rainbow serpent truly showed itself to Ava and everyone by her 12th birthday. The nymph community had finally had enough of Ava. They thought that she was too dangerous to live among them, always bringing in snakes. Ava overheard what people were saying about her and was getting angry. When Ava and her mother had an angry mob out the front of their door, Ava started to feel something stirring in her and was encased in a rainbow double the width of her arm span. From her mother's perspective, Ava was in the center of a giant rainbow snake. It slithered out the door and towards the crowd out the front of her house and started to constrict the crowd. After a few minutes of Ava's avatar constricted the crowd, the rainbow snake disappeared and Ava fell to the ground, exhausted. Everyone was afraid of if Ava would do what she did again and disappeared back into their homes. Ava's mother realized what happened and told Ava to never listen to a voice in her head that wasn't her's until she went to school. Ava's mother asked some of her connections at Olympus Academy if they could come to pick up Ava when she turns 13 and take her to the school, as Ava's mother couldn't travel to far from her home area. Ava didn't listen to the voice in her head that wasn't her's until some people came to pick her up and took her to school a year after her mother contacted the school, where Ava listened to her voice the whole way to Olympus Academy, finding that it happened to be the Rainbow Serpent of the Aboriginal stories. What is your character's appearance like? Who are they modeled by? Anastasia Bezrukova What species is your character? Human host of a god What year is your character in? Remember, it does not have to be seventh grade. Olympus Academy runs from seventh grade to 12th in University 7th Anything else you would like to add? Signature: Comments Category:Student Accepted Category:UniPacific16